1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oxygen bottle, especially to a pressure regulating oxygen bottle that is connected to an artificial respiration system and regulates a gas pressure of gas discharging from the oxygen bottle so as to control the gas pressure inside the artificial respiration system.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
An artificial respiration system is usually used for assisting preterm infants or newborn infants to breathe. A gas pressure of an airflow flowing in the artificial respiration system is higher than an atmospheric pressure outside the artificial respiration system. The airflow delivers oxygen to the infant via an oxygen mask that covers nose and mouth of the infant or via a nasal cannula. The gas pressure in the artificial respiration system is formed by a resistant force applied to an end of a pipe line of the artificial respiration system.
Conventionally, the end of the pipe line of the artificial respiration system is mounted into a bottle filled with liquid. A difference in height between a liquid surface of the liquid and the end of the pipe line forms a hydrostatic pressure. The hydrostatic pressure hinders the gas of the artificial respiration system from discharging. Thus, the gas pressure inside the artificial respiration system is increased to higher than the atmospheric pressure outside the artificial respiration system.
An air pressure gauge may be connected to the artificial respiration system to monitor the gas pressure inside the artificial respiration system. Otherwise, multiple marks marking depths in the bottle may be formed on a sidewall of the bottle. Thus, by observing depths of the end of the pipe line of the artificial respiration system that protrudes in the bottle, the gas pressure inside the artificial respiration system can be calculated.
However, since it is hard to control the depths of the end of the pipe line of the artificial respiration system in the bottle, the gas pressure of the artificial respiration system cannot be adjusted quickly and precisely according to user's need. Moreover, the bottle cannot hold the end of the pipe line at specific depths. Therefore, adjusting the depth of the end of the pipe line to form a stable gas pressure in the artificial respiration system is inconvenient and troublesome to the users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pressure regulating oxygen bottle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.